


Galran Diplomacy

by belladonawritings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Overstimulation, Tentacle Dick, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: Apparently peace talks with Lotor are a little more... involved than Lance was expected. Alpha!Lance, Omega!Lotor, a oneshot currently but possibly more to come.





	Galran Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletteFox718](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/gifts).



By the time the handcuffs showed up, Lance was starting to regret arguing  _ quite  _ so earnestly for the potential peace talks. Actually, he thought he regretted that less and being stupid enough to come alone  _ more. _

 

In his defense, Lotor had been perfectly well behaved the last two times. A bit flirty, maybe, but well, Lance didn’t know how Galra culture worked, and it was always easier to get the diplomacy rolling with a couple winks and nudges to grease the wheels.

 

All of which had - apparently? - led up to Lotor handcuffing him to a chair, and standing in front of him with a decidedly predatory look, the smell of heat rolling off of him and belying his calm exterior. “Hello, Blue.”

 

“P-prince Lotor.” Lance wiggled in his restraints. Just in case. “You know, these are kind of tight -”

 

Lotor’s fingers landed on his lips, and Lance quieted down. Damn his stupid kinks. The metal biting into his wrists was turning him on more than it should. That, and he’d been…  _ admiring  _ Lotor for a while now, even before they’d settled on whatever they were calling this truce. 

 

Now the prince and one-time enemy of Voltron sat on the table in front of him, white hair streaming down his shoulders. “You’re an Alpha. Correct?” He wasn’t wearing any armour - just a loose black top and slacks - and Lance found himself staring at the curve of Lotor’s neck.

 

“Y-yes.”  _ An Alpha who hasn’t been allowed to do anything fun for months,  _ he wanted to add.

 

“Hmm. Awfully  _ small  _ for an Alpha, aren’t you?” His bare feet slid into Lance’s lap, purple against the black of Lance’s jumpsuit. Alien feet really did  _ not  _ have the right to be this pretty -

 

“You know, the cute flirting isn’t going to distract from the fact that you tied up a  _ diplomat, _ ” Lance drawled. “This is a bit of a situation.”

 

“Don’t all princes fuck their ambassadors?” Lotor retorted, foot sliding over Lance’s crotch. “You aren’t saying  _ no _ .” And Lotor was  _ right,  _ because Lance was hardening under his touch despite every attempt he made to keep his head In The Game. The Game, in fact, was mattering less and less with every second.

 

Lance closed his eyes, trying not to push his hips into Lotor’s foot as the sole slid over his shaft. God, that felt good. Better than his hand, for sure. Just as soon as he was starting to let himself enjoy it, the foot pulled away - and Lance whimpered in complaint.

 

“Aw, poor puppy. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” 

 

Lance opened his eyes. Lotor was naked in front of him, and Lance’s face flushed as he tried to keep his eyes on Lotor’s face. “Th-” He cleared his throat. “That’s a very tempting offer, Prince Lotor, but -”

 

Lotor settled into Lance’s lap, almost twice his height but just as lanky, and wrapped a hand around the back of Lance’s neck. “Offer?” he purred. “That implies I’m giving you a choice.” He pulled Lance into a kiss, long locks brushing over Lance’s neck and shoulders as his hands stroked down his chest. His tongue slid between Lance’s teeth, demanding and thick in the younger boy’s mouth. The smell was getting to him now - when Lotor pulled away, Lance gazed up at him, lips parted and eyes glassy.

 

Lotor chuckled, toyed with the zipper of Lance’s jumpsuit, then pulled it down, fingers ghosting over the bare skin underneath. “Just being around me is driving you crazy, isn’t it?” he whispered, tongue flickering out to brush against Lance’s ear. “I can feel you, all tense and hard against me.” He flexed his fingers, claws digging slightly into the skin over Lance’s pecs.

 

“Haaah… D-do you blame me?” Lance tried to look away. “You smell good.” 

 

“Mmm.” Lotor tucked something behind Lance’s ear - then pressed down on it. A blindfold suddenly appeared over Lance’s eyes, and he jerked his head away, trying to get it off - until Lotor’s fingers moved the rest of the way down his body, dipping into his jumpsuit and closing around his erection. “Not as big as a  _ proper  _ Alpha,” Lotor teased, “but you’ll do.” 

 

Something wet and prehensile slid against his cock, and Lance held back another moan, trying not to imagine what it could be. What  _ did  _ Galra have down there? “I’m tempted to fuck  _ you  _ instead,” Lotor murmured. “Ever been fucked by an Omega? Or a Galra? Or are you just too  _ dominant  _ for that kind of thing?”   
  


“G-gotta tell you,” Lance gasped, “dominance is kind of the last thing on my mind.”

 

Lotor’s thighs slid against the outsides of his leg, his cock circling and squeezing Lance’s with a seductive slowness that was driving him  _ crazy.  _ “Have you been staring, my little paladin?”

 

“N-no,” he lied, but Lotor took his chin in his hand, claws scraping slightly at his cheek. With every second that passed, Lotor was being a little rougher with him. 

 

“Tell me the truth, Blue.” The tentacle tightened around Lance’s erection until it was almost painful, and Lance’s wrists jerked against the cuffs of their own accord. “I’ve caught you ogling more than once. Have you been fantasizing about me?”

 

He couldn’t decide whether not being able to see Lotor’s face made it easier or harder. “Yes,” he mewled, hips pushing up against the vice-like grip. “I - I have - a few times -”

 

Lotor loosened the grip slightly, fingers twining in Lance’s hair. “Keep going, puppy.”

 

“I -” Lance licked his hips. “The. The first time you beat me up - hurt like a bitch but after I was out of the healing pod, couldn’t - couldn’t stop thinking about it -”

 

Lotor laughed. “What kind of Alpha  _ are  _ you?” He clawed at Lance’s chest again, a little harder this time. “Did you cum?” he growled, and Lance could hear the pieces of desperation breaking through Lotor’s facade. “Jacking off to your worst enemy?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Lance struggled to get out. “I didn’t mean to but I - I couldn’t  _ stop - _ ” His words were lost in a gasp of pleasure as Lotor’s cock released his, and something else wet slid along its length instead. Lotor’s hole was slick and hot, and Lance could feel himself twitching. He pushed his hips upwards, but Lotor forced them back down, slamming him back against the chair. 

 

“Not yet.” Lotor’s thumb pressed to Lance’s lips, then between them. “I’m going to make you beg for it, my sweet little Alpha.” 

 

Lance sucked greedily on Lotor’s thumb, eyes watering underneath the blindfold. God - he wasn’t sure if he could  _ stop  _ himself. It was like being on drugs, having Lotor’s weight on him, hair brushing at his bare chest, the taste of his flesh on his tongue -

 

Lotor’s thumb pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva dripping down Lance’s chin, and he licked his lips. “D-don’t call me little,” he retorted, grinning despite himself.

 

The slap wasn’t particularly hard, but it caught him by surprise, and the pain of it lanced down his chest, straight to his cock where it ached against Lotor. “Try again, pet.” 

 

Lance had another snarky comment ready, but he couldn’t - he  _ needed  _ it, something more than this teasing, something to satisfy the rut that was building in him. He threw his head back, trying to resist the urge to beg and instead letting out a long, low moan of frustration, rubbing his cock against Lotor’s thigh.

 

Lotor gripped his chin. “Just give in, Blue,” he murmured, breath ghosting over Lance’s ear, then teeth closing on his lobe. His canines were sharp, and left their subtle traces over the sensitive skin, and that was  _ it,  _ he  _ couldn’t -  _

 

“Please let me fuck you,” Lance begged. “I want to knot you,  _ so badly,  _ please let me do it, I’ll do anything -”

 

“Anything?” Lotor purred.

 

The little danger voice in the back of Lance’s head started going off. It was quiet enough that he could mostly ignore it. Besides, danger was  _ fun. _

 

“Let me mark you,” Lotor whispered. “I don’t care who else you sleep with. A man has needs. But you’ll do it with  _ my  _ mark on you. And when I summon you, you’ll come to me.”

 

Lance couldn’t think straight. Not with Lotor on his lap like this. And he  _ knew  _ it was stupid, and reckless, and so unbelievably clueless, but - “Yes,” he breathed. “Please -”

 

Lotor shut him up with another kiss, more violent than the last, tongue pushing into his mouth and intertwining with Lance’s. One of his hands dropped to Lance’s cock, and Lotor’s hips moved, until Lance’s tip was positioned at the prince’s entrance -

 

-and inch by inch, Lotor slid down Lance’s cock, a sigh of pleasure leaving him with each inch. Lance bit his lip, but couldn’t stop himself from groaning as he was engulfed by Lotor’s slick hole, impossibly tight and smooth. “Fu- _ fuck- _ ”

 

“I bet your  _ human  _ Omegas don’t feel this good,” Lotor taunted again, running his tongue along Lance’s jawline and letting the barbs catch on his brown skin. He settled on Lance’s lap until the paladin’s entire length was inside him, and he leant back, hand on the back of Lance’s neck. “Would you like to see, my little paladin?”

 

Lance nodded again, then realized that wouldn’t be enough for Lotor. He was already learning the rules. “Can I please see you?” he gasped out.

 

“Such a  _ good  _ boy.” Lotor pressed the side of the blindfold; it vanished, and Lance gazed up into Lotor’s purple eyes, feeling more than a little dizzy. Lotor started rolling his hips against him, bare chest sliding over Lance’s, skin purple and flushed dark around his sternum. “Do you like what you see?”

 

“Yeah…” Lance breathed.

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, master,” he corrected - and  _ fuck,  _ that shouldn’t feel so good to say, but it did, and he was  _ lost. _

 

Lotor’s cock writhed against him again, and he looked down, trying not to drool as he finally  _ saw  _ it. It was bigger than his, prehensile and covered with small ridges, and as he watched, it slid down between the two of them, oozing a line of pre-come over his stomach and wrapping around Lance’s slowly-growing knot.

 

“Knot inside me,” Lotor ordered, and then he was  _ completely  _ inside the prince, and swelling and -  _ fuck - _

 

Lance’s feet tensed against the floor, hips bucking up against Lotor as he came. His wrists jerked against the handcuffs so strongly he thought for a moment either his wrists or the cuffs would break. Mid-orgasm, Lotor’s teeth found the juncture of his neck and shoulder, just above his collarbone, and bit down until the flesh tore beneath his sharp teeth, and Lance couldn’t hold back his scream.

 

“Mmm…” Lotor licked at the fresh bite, then latched his arms around Lance’s neck, riding him even more ferociously than before, knot sliding half out of his slick hole before slamming home again. Sweat beaded on his forehead and in the crease of his lidded eyes, and Lance buried his face in Lotor’s chest, licking at the flesh and whimpering. The initial rush of his orgasm was fading, but Lotor’s cock was still stroking at him, twisting around his balls, and Lotor wouldn’t stop  _ riding him - _

 

“Don’t whine so much, my little Alpha,” Lotor teased. “I’m just milking you for every last drop. It’s not every day I get to try out something so  _ new -  _ mmahh!” He lost himself in another moan, clutching himself to Lance. “ _ God,  _ please don’t stop -” He writhed on Lance’s lap, one hand dipping down to stroke himself with desperate jerks. 

 

Lance raised his mouth to Lotor’s neck, and in a moment of recklessness, bit down on the same spot where Lotor had marked him - and with a desperate cry, Lotor came, trembling in Lance’s lap and spurting onto his chest. He fell forward onto Lance, struggling to catch his breath, and Lance nuzzled his shoulder with a bit of glee. He had  _ some  _ power, after all.

 

“I didn’t - give you permission to do that,” Lotor breathed after a moment.

 

“Shame,” Lance drawled back. “You seemed to enjoy it.”

 

“Has anybody ever told you you talk too much?”

 

Lance had another reply on his lips, but then he was being smothered with another kiss. And even when Lotor did finally let him go, the prince’s belly distended with Lance’s cum and Lance’s neck covered with teethmarks and smears of blood, it was with the promise of more.

 

Well. Not so much ‘promise’ as ‘demand’. But hey, diplomacy was all about semantics.


End file.
